


Arctic vs Finnegans

by Kuu_DS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Big Sisters, Broken Families, F/M, First Love, Love Triangles, Maids, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuu_DS/pseuds/Kuu_DS
Summary: " Here's their room.."You're messed up the moment you saw the crushed ship looking wide room , mentally hitting yourself with self burning cussingsYour eyes gazed up to find two pair of slightly different colored orbs looking at you in underestimation , both jumping wildly on their beds.Your escape with your little brother Shinsuke away from the toxic broken household led you to this job offer , by an old friend of your mother.The future of you and Shinsuke's financial depends on how you handle the two spoiled rich twins of Miya family , which might work with your sanity as a sacrifice.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. 'Training bruises'

Gifts were not really your thing.In fact , random free givings and souvenirs never found their way to your hands.You yourself were not a spoiled kid , understanding the borderline of your status , or according to the situations.

_"Do you want this?"_

The last you checked , it has been months since you were offered a thing.It's just a small wrapped chocolate , nothing more.Although from the bottom of your heart screamed no , your lips seemed to be feeling the opposite.The warmth the kid radiated, the sincere smile he offered , it was something...which is not new , but has been long since you last experienced.

Your hands twitched slightly wanting to take it , but halted as you feel a pair of eyes on you.

A familiar glare you could recognize without glancing.

_"No thanks.I don't like chocolate."_

A lie , easily rolling down your tongue.

You declined politely , leaving the frowning kid while biting your own lips as you shoved your hands in your junior high school blazer pockets.You couldn't help a gulp , feeling the intense glare burn your entire nape once again.

Now your body's the one that all sore and burns.

A stranded choke left your throat weakly , fingers uncurling to palm the wet grounds , leg straightening as you tried crawling away from the big built man in front of you, back facing.

 _"I think i know why you're acting all high and mighty out there,"_ your dad blew out a smoke , cracking his knuckles as he turned back to your in vain attempt on crawling escape.A kick flew to your gut , making you wince and gasp for air desperately , tears forming by the brim of your eyes.

_You were not acting all mighty.You just don't want him to enjoy things people give to you and feel comfortable enough to stay in this house , keeping on torturing both you , Shinsuke , and your mother._

_"I d..don't...kn...ow what you're say..ing..,"_ You tried your best to gasp on air , finding your father's death glare piercing to your bruised body from his height.

Your eyes sneakily peeked below your disheveled hair strands to see a matching color orbs worriedly watching from the gap of the wardrobe at the corner of the room , where you shoved your 2 years younger brother to just before your dad barged in.

_At least Shinsuke' safe._

* * *

_"Ah, just how much bruises do you get from training?"_

Kaya , your bestfriend scooted over with her chair , staring at the poking bandage from beneath your hoodie sleeve--the one you put over till your wrist.You landed your other hand to cover it , sending her a faint smile in return.

 _"A lot actually , but it's fine , i've taken care of it."_ You shifted your attention back to your open book on your desk , fingers pulling the sleeve of your hoodie further to your fingers , covering it slowly.

Kaya stared at you longingly in anticipation before turning her attention back to the teacher in front of the class.

_"Okay , if you need anything , tell me."_

You huffed out an appreciating sigh , gaze hardening on more as you stared at the blurred writings on the board.Your father were really careful not to make bruises on visible places , and the fact that you wear hoodie everyday didn't help .Your father were a former police , fired disrespectfully from his job for a certain reason and somehow ended up like a total different person with alcohol and gambling addiction who groups with those jobless ones.

Everywhere , everytime.

You can feel different hard gazes on you.When you turn to them , they'll be different peoples , which you never seen but you pretty sure knows your father.

Your abusing father's acquaintances.

That thought alone left you in shivers , freedom slowly being slithered with creeping fear upon being monitored every moment which eventually becomes your daily intake.

That's why , telling Kaya right now , nor going out yourself is not a great idea.

Although that father of yours wouldn't care less unless you make him get embarrassed in front of his friends , take his money, go home without your part time job money , or talk back to him.

_The things alcohol did to people._

The ringing bell took your attention , mouth gaping after a snap off your trance as students cleaned their desks , shoving their books to their bags before striding out the class.

_I don't wanna go home._

You clenched your fist , neatly putting your books aside and slings your bag on your shoulders , dashing out of the class.

_But i have to be there for Shinsuke and mother._

You lightly jogged downstairs , down to the yard and past the gate of your junior highschool.You're a second grade , way far from those ages where people can live by themselves , to your dismay.

You never really talk with your friends again , unless Kaya.Although truth to be told , you can now feel your friendship bond fade away.It's just too risky.

You decided to survive for a few more months while thinking for a way out without hurting anyone , even if you're the one getting beaten up.

What you didn't expect was that _escape path_ hears your prayers and decided to show theirself that same day.

Although , a view of your mother laying in blood puddle by the time you opened the house door was not something pleasant to see nor expect.

The scream leaving your mouth was as quick as the hands which started retracting your figure away from Shinsuke. 

There's more than twelve people in that house now.


	2. Rich lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of freedom and loss.
> 
> The day that marks you as the wage earner and the subtitute mom for Shinsuke.
> 
> And with a little...twist of surprise?
> 
> Meet Mama Miya.
> 
> ___________________________________

Cold.

Numb.

Piercing.

You ignored the painful stinging by your bleeding arm, cradling Shinsuke against the cold breeze of winter as you ran as fast as you could to the crowds by the big street crossings , blending in.

_"Find her!"_

A perplexed hitch left your throat, fingers starting to clench in frantic as your gaze wandered around for a path or place for you to hide.

  
You couldn't care about the open wound by your arm , your disheveled hair , nor your bruised leg one of your father's acquaintance stomped on.Your top priority now , is to dissapear from their sight.

  
_Fuck fuck fuck._

  
At this rate the cold air already froze your nostrils , filling them with pricking cold air mixing with subtly increasing dizziness and buzzing ears.You pushed people away to make a desperate path , finger curling upon Shinsuke's clothes tighter with a grimace.By the tight grip of your brother , lays a bag of money you've been collected secretly only for this day.

  
Except you planned to use it to escape for the three of you , not two.

  
Your cursing started to turn to audible angry sobs as your tears flowed down from the brim of your eyes , sight blurring. _No no no no._

  
The pricking sensation from your throat started to creep to each walls of your mouth , hot air puffs which left your mouth were accompanied eith your silent sobs , heart beating rapidly as you finally heard police sirens far behind you , along with yells and screams.

  
You didn't dare looking back , arms circling Shinsuke's warmly wrapped body while your ran with the utmost left strenght you have.

  
And finally you saw it.

  
  
The small traditional house by the end of the street , further than the crowdy street shops of the east Hyogo.

  
And by the time you reached in front of the house , you knocked the door vigorously, running in wildly once you grandmother comes opening the wooden door.

Her shocked face were only for a milisecond , face quickly contorted to a fed up one as quickly help you stride to the warm tatami room, laying your down the futon and took Shinsuke out of your grasp.

She watched how you gasp for the warm soothing air , relishing the drastic change to the peaceful atmosphere upon the room.You laid sidely on the bed , facing the wall while clutching your stomach , where you got the last blow before managing to escape in a frantic throttle to the streets.

You made it.

You tried calming down your huffs and drumming heartbeats , rolling to your stomach to watch your grandmother unwrap your brother from the mildly suffocating patched up clothes.

_He's...alive.._

_Right?_

He hasn't woken up yet , and you felt your lips quiver in fear.Your grandmother smiled sadly yet assuringly at you , patting your head.

_**"He's breathing.He's gonna be fine,"** _

_**"You're both are safe,"** _

You never thought about it , but now you're pretty sure her words held some soothing magic behind them , somehow.

Your eyes casted on Shinsuke's unconcious body on the warm futon , an open wound on his forehead.

Then black.

You don't remember laying down yourself , but you're sure you were humped to the tatami face first and your bloody back visible to your shocked grandmother.

* * *

_"Here they are.Took you fucking long enough , foxes."_

The black shade of creature in front you screamed nothing in familiarity but your father , his deeply degrading tone and words carved a permanent scar in your memory.

Not a good memory , of course.

Your thoughts weren't able to choose over the fuss of spiraling paths.It was like a infinite tangling threads.

The next thing you know , there are several black hands gripping on your legs and arms , pining you down to the cold wet invincible ground , other shadow arms slamming Shinsuke to the invincible wall by your peripheral vision.

You saw with your own eyes how he received the blows with weak body , his elementary uniform smudged with blood and dirt , and vomits.

_"How much do you think they'll price?"_

You stopped dead on your wriggles.

They are trying to sell both of you.

Your own father.

There's some kind of red splash suddenly washing your face , a splash of your mother's puddle of blood which resulted from a harsh stomp someone did.There , you watched as they dragged your lifeless body away.

You wanted to scream , but you can't.

You were just there , pinned , watching Shinsuke got slammed to the wall once again and your pale faced mother got dragged across the cold ground.

You felt big surges of energy.

You bit the hands.

They retracted.

You sprinted off.

Your arms hugged Shinsuke , quickly swerving to avoid the coming kick , running in your shared small room and fumbled to lock the door.

Thumps and hard kicks were quickly thrown to the door not a second later , while you quickly opened your little closet in a clatter and took a handful of clothes at once , wrapping Shinsuke's small body as quick as you can.You seized a bag of money you've kept secret all this time from your part time job , shoving it to Shinsuke's arms before carrying him in your arms.

A small light collected your attention.

On the floor , lays your mother's old phone a bit cracked , the police number only half typed.

You worked fast.Your leg flicked the phone up to your grip , your fingers working on typing the number and pressed on the dial.

It rings.

_"DESTROY IT DOWN NOW !!"_

You quickly jumped to the bed and out of the window while the big thud erupted, your bare feet landing on the cold snow , yet you didn't care.

They can catch up anytime.

But by the time you dashed out of the alley , your sight darken , eyes spotting your mother figure by the opposite alley.

_"You're late , [Name],"_

The voice were your mother's voice for sure , but the cold and emptiness laving it making your shudder in irrational doubt , sweats turning disturbingly cold.

She flashed a wicked yet heart piercing dissapointed gaze as she lifted her arm in creeping slowmotion , giving you full access to look at her ribs and sides.

Torn off and filled with blotches of dark blood and inky liquids.

_"Look what you have done to me."_

Your entire nerve system felt like exploding by the time it rolled her tongue , your body whiplashed to the suffocating cold as you feel your conciousness surface like a painful exposure to a winter breeze.

Then you saw the ceiling.

Yet it's shaking.

Your body is.

Then you felt a cold hand on your forehead, head snapping to your left to see your grandmother and police officers , kneeling next to your cramping stiff--cold sweating body.

And to your left , is Shinsuke , bandaged and taken care of.

Just like your big back wound.

A deeam which mostly resembled the details of your dreadful escape , which you were sure will never ever dissapear from your dreams.A disturbing nightmare thatll make you wake up late nights sweating like crazy with a guilty graze deep in your heart.

" _Can we ask some questions regarding the incident this evening?"_

The sweat that had already slid off your forehead started to cool down at the mention, but your mouth opened apart before your eyes even open wide.

_"Has he been caught yet?"_

_▪_ _ ︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎ _

Something lightly rolled and hit the side of your sneakers , your eyes eventually looked down upon your feet to find an orange gliding down from the bag of groceries you carried with you.

_"Whoop."_ You flicked the orange with your foot , throwing it in the air before landing in the bag of said groceries.

_"Let me hold that already,"_ Shinsuke sighed referring to four grocery bags in your strong grips , extending an arm which you ignored with a quickening pace. _"Nah you are not commanding me , Shin.I'm an independent woman,"_

_"And independent woman doesn't pick an orange with her shoes,"_ Shinsuke remarked with a slow whisper , as he walked side by side with you , clad in his new junior high uniform gakuran. _"..is there something wrong on me?"_

So he's aware that you're staring.

Your face formed a faint proud smile. _"Mhmm , just proud to see you as a junior highschooler freshman,"_ he looked straight to the front with a slightly flushed expression. _"How do you like our new school?"_

_"..It's good.I can adapt with no problem,"_ he informed , tightening his grip on a small bag of grocery , the only bag you let him to carry as a help. _"The new uniform fits Nee-san too,"_

_"Thanks,"_ you looked to the front again ,looking down to your new sailor uniform.

It has been months since your grand escape.Your father and his guys were caught red handed and jailed , and after your mother's proper funeral, you both moved school in order of defense.

Shinsuke graduated from his elementary and starts his junior high in the same juniorhigh you also moved to , yet you're in your third year.

_"Ah , [Name] , Shinsuke! How's first day of school??!"_ Ladies from the rice field next to the path you both walked on straightened , waving their hands from afar with warm smiles going their way , a free serotonin boost.

_"It's great , Kiya-san! Everyone , have a great day too!"_ Both of you waved your hands politely , yelling across the rice field making the old ladies burst out laughing.

The ladies which sometimes works in your grandmother's rice field , old ladies that welcomed you with open arms and took care of you like their own children.

You looked down at the paved path , the way your shoes aligned as they stepped , the sole hitting the spot and left in a second under the sunrays and cold wind breeze.

You're really thankful for your grandmother.Your father has always been nice since he met your mother and grandmother , yet somehow she just doesn't really approve when he started acting out of control.

Your mother just loved him too much.

She has tried multiple attempts to sue him , to rescue you both out of his grasp.

Yet she couldn't pry into your lifes further , you father's gaining dangerous authority each seconds.Everytime something happens , somehow he was able to erase the evidences , talking his ways out or by the help of his limitless unknown acquaintances.

And she's just a random old lady by the end of the street.

So when your father finally murder your mother and you managed to call the police without their knowledge, they were really shocked , panicked.

There's no more ways to slither out , with such bloody lifeless body laying right in front of them.

The police truly support you and your evidences , your bruises , wounds , and scratches filling all the remaining doubts police had in mind.

You're now under police's care too.

_"We're home,"_ you shifted the door open , sniffing the warm aroma exploiting your nostrils while your eyes widened in excitement.You looked to your brother which held the same expression , quickly putting our shoes neatly on the shoe shelf and strided along the traditional house corridor towards the kitchen.

_"Oho , told you they'll come straight up here,"_ you heard your grandmother chuckle behind the paperdoors , which Shinsuke opened gently before bowing his head.

You looked in , to see that your grandmother is not alone.

Dark brown side bangs hair , silky and flowing down her chest with sharp dark orbs.

A woman in her 30s.

_"Aaah , they've grown so much since then.."_ she cooed , while you bowed and took in the view.

_She's pretty ,_ you thought.

_"Come , sit down,"_ your grandmother patted the seats beside her , and you obeyed. _"She's Miya Izumi , your mother's bestfriend and former kouhai,"_

You nodded in response , waiting for the certain reason to why she's here.

_"You're Kita [Name] , and Kita Shinsuke , am i right? Yeah , i hold you both when you were fresh from the womb! Though i doubt you remember me,"_ she chuckled.Seeing how none of us laughed , she flinched. _"Oh dear , you both really are HER kids.."_

_"I'm actually not here to just visit.I'm here to give you this , Yumie-san,"_ she referred to your grandmother, sliding a thick envelope on the dining table towards your grandmother who widened her eyes in surprise. _"It might not be really much , but please accept it,"_

_"I can't possibly just accept this , Miya-san,"_ your grandmother smiled sadly. _"This is just too much,"_

Your grandmother lied.Although she has a rice field , doesn't mean she fets money easily.She has reached 6 digits and almost 7 , she's easily exhausted and the money she produced has to tbe divided by the amount of workers.

Plus there's the three of them now , including school fees , and their life funds multiplied by 3.

In conclusion , that money is actually what we need.

We're just feeling guilty to just accept it the way it is.

Your grandmother's too old.

Shinsuke's too young.

But you...

You raised an arm.

_"Miya-san,"_ exclaimed , taking their attentions. _" I don't think we deserve that without anything as a reply so.."_

_"Can i work with you?"_

_"As anything."_

You gulped as her surprise face turned into a grin , and for a second you started doubting your actions.

You were expecting a normal house by a residence , a four people family eating on their medium sized diner table and kids running around , fighting over toys.

Although all but two exceeds your expectations.

So when you walked out of the taxi , standing in front of the big mansion and multiple maids welcoming warmly on the big front porch , you started wondering what have you done to yourself.

_"Then , how about being our babysitter?"_ She smiled as she led her way on the big staircase , while you could only nod slowly due the shock. _"We have..a bit active twins."_

If your future 15 minutes self is there to remind you , she'll throw you over her shoulder and ran out of the mansion.

But even if your future self isn't there , you knew by the hesitation of the auntie's tone that the statement was somehow an understatement.

She twisted the doorknob.

Her maids groaned slightly.

Your face pales.

_"Here's their room.."_

There shouldn't even be _"a bit"_ in her sentence.


End file.
